


The Clock is Ticking

by unexpectedsabotage



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Possibly Triggering, Sexual Assault, assault not very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedsabotage/pseuds/unexpectedsabotage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo goes missing, but no one seems to notice except Tamsin. It's now up to her to save her before time runs out. Valkubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing

Bo slowly came to, ignorant of her surrounding, her memory blank as she tried to recall what had happened and where she got the thundering headache she was suffering from. The more she tried to recall the more the pain increased, so she'd stopped all together. Taking in her surroundings she noticed she was in some sort of prison, propped against the wall, chains linked to her arms and legs. It was really starting to look like some bad horror movie.

The sound of footsteps brought her attention forward and she noticed 5 men walk towards her cell. "Evening succubus, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. I've heard a great deal about you, but I must admit the tales of your beauty do not give you justice. You are truly a gem." A stocky fellow in a suit spoke out, seeing as the others rallied around him, she took him to be the leader.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but you mind telling my why I'm here? Wherever here is? Cuz I'm really not digging the whole torture chamber reenactment you get where I'm going with this?" Not bothering to hide her annoyance from her tone.

The man merely chuckled, his lackies quickly following suit, before he silenced them with a simple raise of his hand. "Certainly, you're underground, in one of my hidden bases. A man like me, can never have enough hidden bases after all it's always best to stay on the safe side. Not to mention, it's nice having a place to stash certain things." He hummed as he stalked forward into the cage, grasping Bo's face through the bars.

"Now you, well you're here to help spawn me an army of succubi and incubi, to help me take over the Fae community. Isn't that wonderful?"

Bo spit out angrily at the man's face. The man who's name she'd yet to hear, did not take too kindly to this and smacked her across the face. "Can't one of you guys not go all evil. I'm getting real tired of having to stop you guys again and again. You're crazy if for one minute you think I'm going to pop out a bunch of babies."

"We'll see about that wench, we never said we needed your consent. No soon we'll start off on our plan. We'll make sure you're thoroughly broken in every way imaginable, I assure you. Come." And with that the man disappeared back into the shadows, his followers tagging behind him. They too vanished. She assumed there was a door on the other side.

"You won't get away with this! My friends will find me and we will stop you!" She kept screaming out about his demise until she grew tired. It was pointless to scream when no one could even hear you so might as well preserve her strength should she need it. The last thing she heard before slumber took her was a rumbling laugh on the other side.

Kenzi was in the kitchen fixing herself a snack when there was an incessant knocking coming from the front door. Choosing to ignore it for now, but making sure to grab hold of one of the many weapons lying around, a crossbow being the nearest, she went back to her toast, it needed a good layer. Anyone they knew wouldn't have been knocking that loudly. If it was someone sent after Bo, well at least Bo wasn't here and she was armed and ready if anything should happen.

Of course the door being thrown off it's hinges and an enraged slightly worried Valkyrie wasn't really what she was counting on. "Well hello to you to grumpy pants."

"TamTam would you like some jam jam." Kenzi smiled innocently offered over a plate of toast coated in jam, hoping to annoy the blonde.

Tamsin flipped the plate out of her hands, letting it clatter on the floor. "Look human, Bo and the others may like to pretend you're one of us, but I'm not putting up with that bullshit, now tell me where the hell Bo got to."

"Woah jeez, what crawled up your ass and died."

"Don't mess with me Kenzi, tell me where Bo is right now."

"Woah, someone needs to chill. What makes you think I'll even tell you last I checked you hated her, I can't just betray Bo like that and tell you were she is. I got my chika's back. Besides who knows what you'd do to her when you found her. I don't trust you missy."

Tamsin stalked forward, faster than Kenzi could react, grabbing hold of her throat and thrusting her against the wall, slowly tightening her grip. Kenzi's feet slightly dangled in the air, who knew the blonde was so strong. Then again looks could be deceiving that Kenzi knew more than anything. "Tell me where she is for fuck's sake this isn't a game, her life is in danger damn it. If you don't tell me where she is soon, it'll be too late and Bo might just be dead." Her face contorted into a ruthless sneer, inches away from the shorter woman, her eyes cold and demanding. Kenzi was afraid. Afraid for what Tamsin might do to her and for Bo's life, should the Valkyrie be telling the truth.

"How do I know you're not lying just to get to Bo and kill her yourself?" She struggled out, hands wrapped around the one grasping her throat, letting out a strangled cough as Tamsin tightened her grip.

"If I wanted Bo dead, she would have been dead a long time ago idiot. Now Tell me, I don't have time to deal with your snark." She loosened her grip just enough to let Kenzi talk, not lightening the pressure against her body as she crushed her against the decrepit wall once more.

"She said she was going to go check out a lead in some Dark Fae Bar across town." She was relieved when Tamsin slightly released her grip on her throat, looking to the side with a look of concentration on her mind, thinking she was finally going to let her go.

Possibilities flashed through Tamsin's mind, there were too many people who had it out for the succubus to fully narrow it down. Anything could happen, she could be ambushed right now, caught. For all Tamsin knew Bo was half dead somewhere wishing for help. The thought sent a sharp pain through her heart. She couldn't let that happen. Couldn't let Bo die, if she could stop it. She considered the succubus her first actual friend, one not befriending her out of necessity or ulterior motives. They had a silent agreement of friendship that they'd somehow forged over the time they'd spent together.

She needed to know the name of the bar.

Retightening her hold on Kenzi and slamming her against the wall once more she questioned the girl, "What was the bar called." Her tone left no room for hesitation, no room for lies.

"It- it was Trinity I think!" The name quickly slipped through her lips. She greedily took in as much air as possible once Tamsin dropped her to the floor.

"Shit this is bad." Tamsin sported a troubled yet nervous look across her face. She ran out, quickly sending someone a message.

All Kenzi can do is watch as she runs off. It's not until minutes after Tamsin leaves, that she realizes she hasn't seen Bo since the day before yesterday. She'd though at first she was staying at Dr. Hotpants, but now… What if she had been missing since then. She suppressed the urge to throw up, Bo could be injured or dead by now if what Tamsin said was any indication. Oh god. She hadn't even noticed, hadn't even questioned it, what kind of a friend was she? She hadn't even noticed her besti, her sister, had gone missing. The tears poured endlessly from her eyes as she lay on the floor, slowly curling herself into a ball letting her emotions get the best of her as she wallowed in her self hatred and sorrow. What if it was too late?


	2. Found

 

She knew she was committing several road violations, hell if the screams she was getting from the car that she almost ran into turning too early at that street corner was any indication there's a chance the cops might show up any minute.

Knowing the guys at the station it won't be for a while, not with Dyson off the clock at least.

"Damn it Bo!" Her hands tightened around the steering wheel, knuckles white.

The street seemed to blur as the tears she was holding back made themselves known. Bo was the only person she had in this life, the only one she'd had for the past few lives if she was honest. Her Valkyrie sisters having abandoned her after the whole Wanderer business, even Acacia had split. There hadn't even been a whisper of her whereabouts the past couple lives.

She would have been worried for her if Acacia wasn't such a crazy bitch.

Her truck swerved just in time to avoid some drunk idiot driving toward her. "Fuck," she hissed out why the hell did that damn bar have to be on the other side of town? More importantly why did the fucking succubitch have to choose to investigate one of the top three most dangerous bars in the region.

"If you fucking die before I get there Bo, so help me i'll make sure your life in Valhalla is shitty as fuck damn it!" She bit her lip, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Damn it."

It was a given, there was no doubt about it in Tamsin's heart, the succubus would end up in Valhalla her heart was too genuine, too kind and her soul to beautiful for any other place.

It wasn't just the adoration talking, Tamsin knew it, her Valkyrie instincts proved it Bo was something else.

She was perfect, the realization struck fear in her heart. "No."

Flashes of her past, of a creature so dark and evil hiring her to find someone who couldn't possibly be real and yet was.

She shook her head, focusing on the road ahead, she was almost there. She would worry about that later she had a succubus to save.

* * *

 

The rattling of her chains echoed throughout the dungeon walls, the guards amused face could be seen mocking her in the dim lighting.

"Just you wait until I get out of her you sick creep, you and your little gang are so going down."

A snort could be heard from the other side of the bars. "After the boss is done with you, I doubt you'll be able to hit anyone of us much less move that's not even taking into consideration what'll be left of you once all the boys are through with you. So no succubus, I know you'll be the only one going down and every single fella in this shithole is going to enjoy every last second of it."

The look in his eyes coupled with the wicked smile on his face sent a shiver of fear down her spine. The situation grew ten times more terrifying as she realized how real the situation was and the circumstances she was stuck in.

 _"What if nobody comes to save me? What if I- No no they're my friends they'll come, they will," s_ he tried to be hopeful but the vicious voice in the back of her mind that constantly whispered how much of a monster she was spoke up.

_"Who would save a monster like you? No, they're better off with out you. Kenzi would be safer with out you in her life. Dyson could finally move on and be with someone who deserves him. Lauren could finally be happy with someone who could actually be monogamous to her. You're going to die here."_

_"Tamsin.."_ It was beyond hopeful to think the Valkyrie would come, but she prayed that it wasn't just her that felt the connection between them. There was something there, she knew it.

_"What makes you think she'd even think twice over saving you, she doesn't care about you why would she. No. No one is coming to help you."_

"Shut up.. shut up shut up!" Her mutters turning into a full out scream startling the guard.

"Crazy bitch," he muttered under his breath.

Bo was too lost in her thoughts and the fear of abandonment engraved in her heart to hear a word he said.

* * *

 

Jumping out of her truck she ran to the entrance of "Trinity" only to be stopped by the bouncer.

She didn't even look at him as elbowed him in the face, knocking the back of his head with the butt of a dagger she'd pulled out of her jacket. He dropped instantly, blood pooling around his broken nose.

Pushing her way through the crowd elbowing anyone refusing to move she went straight to the bar, grabbing the closest bartender and pulling him over the counter.

"Where the fuck is your boss, you have 5 fucking seconds before I turn your throat into Niagara falls." Her eyes darkening with the power of her doubt.

The bartender sputtered, eyes wide with fear as he tried to recall any information on his boss.

"He owns this large house two miles west of here, it's all fenced in you can't miss it. I don't know anything else I swear!" He grabbed at her hands trying to escape.

She tossed him back onto the bar running back to her truck.

"I'm coming Bo, just hold on a little bit longer."

* * *

 

The succubus brought out of her mental debate by a sharp pain on the side of her face.

She blinked, "What the hell?"

Another fist made contact with her face, well that explains what the first thing was.

"Good you're awake, I was worried that fool Louie had done something to you when you didn't wake up when our doc took vials of blood from you." The stout man was back.

"Blood?" Why the hell would they need her blood?

"There's more than one way to create what I want. Your blood is just a backup if you don't survive the night once my boys are all done with you."

His face contorted into what could only be described as a sinister smile, perverse and frightening.

Bo's heart jumped to her throat, before she let out a desperate yell that echoed through the chambers walls and brought forth laughter from every individual in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day!


	3. Rescued

Bo fought to silence her cries, her teeth cutting into her lower lip as she struggled. She'd long since given up on trying to stop her tears. She pulled at the shackles on her wrist and feet, desperate to push away the hands currently ripping away at her clothes.

The jeers from the surrounding spectators serving only to unnerve her.

Bo closed her eyes tight not entirely believing the situation she was in. Never in her life had she felt so _powerless_. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. _No._ She wasn't about to just give in and let this happen. She'd get out of these restraints and escape or stall until her friends came to get her, there was no way they hadn't noticed she was gone for this long.

_But what if they had noticed?_

_What if they had noticed and decided to leave her to her own demise?_

No, they were her friends why would they…

_Who'd want to be friends with a monster like you?_

She stilled in her movements. _Monster._ She was a monster, she was an idiot to have ever let herself forget. No matter how much she wished she would always be a monster.

A shock of pain brought her out of her musings. She could taste blood on her lips and from the feel of it, she could tell the bruise she'd find tomorrow would be taking up most of her torso. Well, if she managed to survive the night.

Brown eyes startled open at the sound of a belt buckle coming undone, the rustle of clothes amplifying the fear in her heart.

The realization struck her, this was really happening. This was actually happening and there was nothing she could do about it. She was powerless, the fear rendering her motionless once more as the hulking man above her roughly pawed at her. His leer sickening as he assaulted her.

This was real and no one was there to save her and worst of all she couldn't save herself. Maybe it was for the best, after all she was a _monster_.

No monster deserved to be saved.

She let out a shuddering breath, the fight leaving her eyes as the strength left her body. _She deserved this_. Maybe if she was lucky they'd kill her and then her _friends_ would be safe from a monster like her.

Her eyes glossed over no longer a bright brown reflective of the fire in her soul, but a dull shade so lifeless and unseeing.

_She deserved every ounce of pain that would undoubtedly come._

* * *

 

Tamsin kicked open the front door, pistol in her hands ready to shoot anyone who got in her way. The sooner she got rid of the idiots who'd taken the succubus the sooner she could go about finding Bo.

At the sound of the door breaking open, two lackeys turned to her expressions shocked, having not expected the entry.

Before they could respond however, Tamsin had already shot through their kneecaps. Stalking over to them every intent of introducing them to the rest of the bullets in her pistol, she grabbed the nearest one by his hair and picked him up.

He was the smaller of the two, lean muscle, slightly long brown hair that barely touched passed his ears and beady little eyes that glared at her. She wasn't fooled, the pain was noticeable and the tears that gathered in his eyes serving to prove how in pain he was.

"Where's the succubus." She hissed at him all teeth and painful promises, her hand tightening in his hair.

He grit his teeth unwilling to tell her anything.

"Where is she." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. The pistol in her right hand coming up to dig into his abdomen. She wasn't playing around. "I won't say it again."

"I ain't telling you jack shit bitch!" He ground out, spitting at her.

"You shouldn't have done." Her smoldering eyes looked straight into his, dread pulled at his insides, a cold grip around his heart.

He heard the shot before he felt it, it wasn't until she coughed up blood that he realized she'd shot him. His eyes widened in shock, before all at once the pain shot through him burning each breath more painful than his last.

"You have five seconds, if you don't tell me where she is the next bullet is going a higher up." She moved the gun to his chest, right above his heart.

He gulped, pain spiking through him. "S-she's down in the dungeon. The boss sent most of the guys down there to have a little fun with her before the testing begins." He stuttered out through labored breathing. He was shaking. "Don't kill me, please!"

Her eyes narrowed, before dropping him.

He tried to scramble away, but failed miserably. In his fear he'd forgotten his shot out knees. She bent down knocking him out with the butt of her gun before doing the same to the other guy who had stayed silent this whole time to afraid to say anything.

Looking around, she cursed. _Where the fuck is the dungeon and why the fuck does someone need a house this damn big in the first place._

The tightness in her chest increased. She knew where to go.

"Please be ok, you damn idiot." She muttered kicking open the door that hopefully led to the so called dungeons and running down the stairs two at a time.

She hadn't stumbled into any more guards, which suited her just fine, however with the size of the damn building and the notoriety of the gang itself she knew it only meant trouble. Just how many of them were down there with Bo and what the fuck where they doing to her?

She had a couple more steps to go when she heard talking.

"Man, can you believe the boss has us down here guarding the place while everyone else gets to go have a turn at the fucking succubus?"

"I know Louie, besides who the fuck would even think of breaking in? No one's crazy enough to challenge the boss. Besides it's not like anyone would even question what's down here with the whole place being sound proof."

They let out irritated sighs and that's as far as they got before Tamsin jumped down on them, stabbing one in the neck and twisting the other, her gun back in its holster.

She was close now, she just needed to find the damn room they had her in her doubt would handle the rest.

 _Nothing_ would stop her from reaching Bo.

Letting her eyes adjust she took in her surroundings, it was basically a dungeon, with the damp brick floors and walls. What looked like cells took up the entirety of the floor, to the left she noticed some lights at the far end, no doubt the source of the noise she had heard.

If the noise was any indication, she had to hurry there was no telling what they'd already done to the succubus. Her breath caught in her throat at the possibilities, her eyes darkened unwillingly.

_If anyone hurt her…_

She sprinted to the end of the corridor, the sight which greeted her was enough for her to go into a fit of rage.

There in the center of the large room which looked oddly like some sort of wannabe sacrificial room you'd see in a shitty horror movie, was the succubus surrounded by a large group of men. If that wasn't enough to set her off, there were at least three of the brutes grabbing at her like depraved animals as she lay motionless.

A guttural scream left her snarling lips and with the full force of an enraged valkyrie she kicked through the cell door. It smacked into two of the fae occupying the room, knocking them out instantly.

The occupants of the room turned to her bewildered. They didn't last long on their feet. One look at her face had them passed out on the ground. They were lucky she didn't have enough bullets to put through each of their heads.

She shook her head, trying and failing to calm herself as she rushed toward Bo, the succubus eyes unseeing as she lay motionless.

"Damn it Bo." She shook Bo, gently freeing her from her shackles, afraid of how she'd respond. She didn't. She didn't so much at flinch and had it not been for the slight pulse in her wrist and the slight rising of her chest she would have thought the brunette was dead.

Her heart jumped in her throat. _What had they done to her?_

There was no immediate danger, but there was still the threat of someone coming back from an outside job or wondering down from another part of the building.

She didn't have the luxury to wait around and see what happened. She quickly takes off her jacket and with care she didn't know she had she slides Bo's arms into it, zipping it closed before gently picking up the succubus and cradling her to her chest, one arm around her back another under her legs.

She shook off the slight light headedness she felt from using her doubt on so many fae, before rushing out of the room careful not to hurt Bo. She had to get her back home. She had to make sure she was safe.

* * *

They clear the stairs within minutes, stopping at the door to the main hall to check for any possible threats. When Tamsin doesn't hear or see anything, pushes the door open the rest of the way, maneuvering them to the front door or what's left of it.

Her truck is within sight when she hears the sound of a gun go off. She barely managed to jump out of the way, but she's not fast enough to avoid the bullet completely.

There's now a growing stain on her shirt sleeve from where the bullet managed to graze her.

"Fuck." She breathed out. Looking down at Bo, she knows the succubus won't be of much use. Whatever happened down there has left some sort of trauma on her.

Laying her gently against the side of the fence besides them. She takes out her gun, peaking over the side of the large garbage tin and aiming at the people standing in her way of Bo's safety.

It takes her less than a second to find them, they're still shooting her way, but all she needs is a few seconds before they're down for the 've got matching bullet holes drilled through their skulls now.

She waits for all of 5 seconds expecting more to come out, when they don't she stows her gun away and goes to retrieve Bo once more this time finishing her trek to her truck and buckling the succubus in.

She starts her truck and speeds out of there, careful to keep an eye fore anyone who might be following them.

* * *

They're half way to the Dal when she decides to speak, but even with the feeling of relief at finding Bo there's still fear rising in her throat. The look in Bo's eyes haunts her and she fears that while she managed to get Bo out of there it hadn't been enough to _save_ her.

It's a split second decision, but she decides to drive them somewhere else. She's not sure what Bo needs right now, but its probably not being around a bunch of people who hadn't even noticed she'd been missing. Who she probably thought abandoned her. So with that in mind, she drives off to her thinking spot.

 _"Come back Bo."_ She pleads, reaching out to gently squeeze the succubus' hand in her own.

* * *

"Bo." She starts off, stopping when she realizes she doesn't know what to say. She's never been good at the whole comforting thing much less anything related to any sort of feelings so she stays quiet, grasping onto Bo's hand and looking out into the night sky.

It's half an hour later when she tries again, frustration demanding she do something, anything at all. In true Tamsin fashion she slaps the succubus, hard across the face hoping it will be enough to slap her out of it.

Hope flashes unforgiving in her as something passes through Bo's eyes for a split second before they dull once more.

"Damn it Bo!" She's angry now, frustrated at her own helplessness and so she takes it out on her, shaking her.

"Bo, snap out of this! You're stronger than this damn it! Wake up!" Each word accompanied by a slap to the face, each more unforgiving than the last.

Her hands rest on the brunette's shoulders head down as she hides her tears from the world. "Damn it," she says trying to blink the tears away.

"W-what…"

Tamsin's head shoots up, jaw slack. It worked? What. "Bo..?" She questions unsure if the succubus is truly lucid.

"Tamsin what the hell? Where am I and why does my face hurt so much?" She questions hands going up to her cheeks to try and soothe the growing pain.

"You fucking idiot." She's smacking her now, only this time softly against her shoulder. "I thought- I thought I lost you. That I- that even with I found you, _you_ wouldn't be back." The desperation in her eyes are enough to silence Bo, her eyes growing wider with each confession from the blonde. "You just- You wouldn't respond to anything, and god Bo you looked dead. If it wasn't for your damn pulse I would've thought you were." She stops hitting her then collapsing onto the brunette, who's starting to remember it all, she wraps her arms tight around her waist holding her close.

It takes Bo a second to realize the wetness on her shoulder is from Tamsin, the Valkyrie is crying.

Bo doesn't know what to do, she's confused and terrified of even thinking about what happened back in the dungeon, of that helpless feeling, of the feeling of abandonment and of the pain of being reminded how much of a monster she is.

But, not everyone had abandoned her, Tamsin had gone looking for her, found her before those sleaze bags could actually rape her. She'd gotten her out of there alive and relatively unharmed although apparently naked well apart from what is obviously the Valkyrie's jacket.

And she realizes she doesn't want to be alone and maybe just maybe as long as at least one person doesn't abandon her maybe she'll be ok. Maybe just maybe she's not a monster.

She grips Tamsin tight, pulling her flush against her before she buries her face into her neck joining the Valkyrie in her tears as she breaks down.

So long as Tamsin doesn't leave, so long as she keeps coming back Bo will let herself dream of a future where maybe she's not a monster, maybe she's just Bo and for once she's not alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a great day!
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a sort of epilogue- one last chapter but i might just end it here.


End file.
